onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Genocyber
FWD: New Forums help Please comment and contribute, as well as invite others, to these forums: Literary Technique pages: delete, Whitebeard's Powers Gallery, Characters' Real Name and Characters infobox pictures. Yatanogarasu 01:27, January 29, 2011 (UTC) [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) "Whitebeard dies" Picture Hello, I'd like to invite you to this talk page, so we can decide wich picture we should use before an edit war. Invite other people if you want as well. GMTails 03:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) 4Kids credit tab Hey, this isn't a huge deal, but I thought to bring it up before taking any action concerning the "credits" tab for early episode pages for 4Kids. Your opinion would be appreciated. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 21:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Invitation to new forum Please participate in the new Forum:Delete or Not: Super-Human Speed, as well as invite others do so. Thanks. Yatanogarasu 08:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC) forum invitation - Appointing admins without prior discussion Heya, please read and participate Forum:Appointing new admins without prior discussion/vote thanks, 19:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) help do u kno where i can watch episode 504? Collages Can you help me hunt down as many collages as you can, and categorize them under Category:Collages? Thanks in advance. 09:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Updating images Can you remember to update the file image source&license too? Thanks. The quality on that Fullbody Jinbe pic is low. Maybe we should have the Community vote on it?Hordy4040 03:10, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Image Size There's a new rule relating to image sizes, where the new pixel width in the articles is 210px, not 250px. Please stop changing them to 250px. 11:07, July 25, 2012 (UTC) On Yata's authority. Check the rules when uploading new images, it's written there. 210px is not too small (unless you're in the extreme minority who still use Monobook) and by introducing a new standard, which we were lacking previously, we are hoping to put an end to widely varying image sizes on the articles. Just by going through the major articles I've seen as small as 120px to as large as 320px, with random values such as 258px or 317px in between for no good reason. This rule isn't all binding, as portrait images (vertically orientated) can become insanely large, so smaller values to keep them in line with the 210px images can be used. 12:28, July 25, 2012 (UTC) New Rule I don't know if you know about it or not, but considering the fact you didn't follow the new rule today while uploading the pictures, I'll take that you don't know about the new rule. Yata and DP made a new rule, that all images must have sources, descriptions, and licensings or they will be deleted as soon as possible. There's more to the rule, which is on the Wiki Activity, on the MediaWiki Community Messages. You didn't follow the new rule today, but Kuro added the licensings and stuff to the files. Next time, can you please add the sources, descriptions and licensing to the file you uploads? Thanks. 16:20, August 14, 2012 (UTC) For descriptions, if you upload a picture of Nami in a dress, you write Nami in a dress, etc. just say what is the file about. 00:49, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Ace's gallery Can I ask you why did you separate Ace's gallery in two parts? I think we don't really need two parts for it.... Just my two cents, of course. 01:04, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Whitebeard in "Share the World" That recent picture you added of Whitebeard and Ace being in "Share the World" never happened, at least not in that opening. You may have gotten that pic from this video. That was just added content to fill in since it's using the full version. The image does not exist in the actual opening, and Whitebeard is never seen. 08:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Snails and PNG Hey Geno, I appreciate the pictures you've been uploading for the Den Den Mushi. Only thing is rather then put them on the character's galleries, do you think you'd be able to create a table/gallery of them on the actual Den Den Mushi page? Just add the images and underneath have, "The Den Den Mushi of ____." Also on another topic, with the images you upload would you be able to upload them in .png when possible rather then .jpg? It's just that when the images are downsized in the thumbnails, .jpg images tend to pixelate and lose quality while .png can maintain it. Thanks for that! 07:34, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I understand why you're doing so, it's just that I and some others felt it was taking the whole gallery thing a bit far to have their Den Den Mushi appearances as well. 07:48, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll repeat what I said a while ago. There are two factors that affect what a Den Den Mushi looks like - the person who owns the Den Den Mushi, and the person on the other end of the line. The Den Den Mushi has a 3 on it because Mr 3 owns it, and he decorated it in that way, but the eyes are the way they are because Crocodile is on the other end of the line. It's the same as how Disco's Den Den Mushi has flowers on the side of it that match the flowers on his hat, but the eyes are clearly Doflamingo's. Do you understand? 11:02, October 6, 2012 (UTC) One Piece Log Collection Hi there, I saw some files you uploaded, and they were of the One Piece Log Collection. I couldn't find them on this wiki, nor had I ever heard of it before, although there were multiple pages of similar names. Can you link me where did you got these files, or possibly tell me what is the One Piece Log Collection? If we already got the article for it, then can you rename these to be more specified? Thanks. 20:52, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks for your quick reply. 21:38, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Description Hi there, next time you upload a file, can you please add a Description or Summary to the file, and then right after that, add what the file is of? An example would be like this: Croc den.png Description A file of Crocodile's Den Den Mushi. Source *Episode 77 Licensing Thanks. On another note, the template had been changed to so can you please use now? Thanks. 21:57, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Changing Manga Images to Anime Hi Geno, when you upload a new version of a manga image and change it to an anime version, could you please remember to add a source and change the licensing from to ? If the most current version of an image does not have a source but older versions do, it is still considered to have no source. An example would be what happened with this image Thanks, 15:01, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Removal of messages Hi Genocyber. Please note that you cannot remove messages from your talk page. If you would not like your messages to be seen, you can at the end. This will allow your message to be hidden without the need to delete the message. -- 08:56, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :I actually don't think this would be allowed to be used for this purpose. The whole point of not deleting messages on talk pages is so that old messages can still be seen by everyone, and so that they can be replied to if needed. (Like my message above that I can't reply to now because it's hidden.) This is especially important for talk page messages involving edit disputes, warnings, etc. Hiding them like this makes the messages only viewable in source mode, and makes finding particular messages difficult. The best option would be to archive your talk page by occasionally moving all the content to different pages that can still be seen, but aren't on the main talk page anymore. An example of archived talk pages can be found on [talk:DancePowderer.] If you would like me to do that for you, just tell me on my talk page. (sidenote: when you leave reply on someone else's talk, please leave them in a new message with the heading "Re:(Subject)" so that it's not under the heading of the most recent message.) 13:59, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Quick Question Have you got a source to confirm, that your PX-Z Concept Picture is from Film Z? 14:37, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Team I'd like to invite you to join http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Encyclopedia:Flash_Monkeys_Anime_Division. Basically it's a team that's going to help replace crappy anime images, and I know how much you love to upload images. Let me know if you want in and I'll add you to the members list. 07:25, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Nami FI Outfit Hey Geno, I uploaded the Nami image a little before you. In order to make things cleaner, could you upload yours as a replacement to mine and mark the separate one you uploaded for deletion? Thanks. 01:41, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Images Could you upload your images as .png instead of .jpg? JPG causes horrible quality on thumbnails. 03:21, November 18, 2012 (UTC) silvers rayleigh your image of rayleigh for his main profile pic is quite bluffy and distorted halfwar through it, can you fix it?AsuraDrago (talk) 04:50, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Duplicates I noticed you've been uploading a whole load of plot images. Could you at least check preexisting ones first? I already found three duplicates and deleted them. 09:01, November 19, 2012 (UTC)